In my mind (Newtmas)
by Chero Eaton SMHP
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. ¡Alerta Spoiler! Este fanfic contiene spoilers de La Cura Mortal/The Death Cure. Leer bajo su responsabilidad. Contenido homosexual. Newt/Thomas.


El Área. Parece una eternidad desde que estuve ahí, desde que conocí a mis mejores amigos, desde que me sentí perdido. Y pensar que ahora estoy aquí encerrado y solo, después de leer la nota que me dio. Apenas puedo imaginármelo escribiendo cada palabra, y no comprendo por qué me la dio a mí, sabe que no soy capaz de hacer lo que me pide.

Fue muy doloroso saber que no es inmune; al decirlo la Rata, hace que lo odie más. Siento que todo es culpa de él, pero estoy consciente de que no es así.

Los recuerdos empiezan a recorrer mi mente, tan fluidos y claros como el agua en un río.

/ / / /

-¿Crees que logremos salir?- preguntó, mientras caminábamos por el bosque.

-Eso espero- respondo -, aunque no puedo asegurar nada.

Las hojas y ramas secas crujen bajo nuestros pies. No sé qué es lo que quiere mostrarme, pero dijo que no tardaremos y podríamos descansar bien para mañana salir al Laberinto rumbo al Acantilado.

Bajo la mirada y veo como cojea. Era corredor antes de lastimarse el tobillo, aunque nunca supe cómo sucedió, aunque me indica que el Laberinto siempre fue un lugar peligroso. Ahora me preocupa qué pasará con él, no podrá correr tan rápido como el resto; y ni siquiera podré quedarme con él, porque iré a introducir el código con Teresa y Chuck.

-No te preocupes, Tommy, ya casi llegamos.

A lo lejos se alcanza a ver una pequeña cabaña, está bien camuflada con ramas y lianas que la cubren. Y pese a tanta vegetación y algo de oscuridad, la encuentro bastante acogedora, más con Newt presente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- nunca he podido contener mi curiosidad.

-Yo la construí, necesitaba un lugar para estar solo y alejado de los garlopos.

Abre la puerta. Saber que él mismo la hizo, me da más confianza y no siento que se me caerá encima como las otras construcciones. Por dentro es bastante simple, hay una pequeña cama improvisada y al centro del suelo un círculo de piedras. El rubio trae unos trozos de madera y los pone en el círculo. Es una pequeña fogata. Subo la vista y justo arriba de la hoguera hay un agujero para que salga el humo. Muy inteligente.

-¿Por qué me trajiste? Dijiste que es un lugar para estar solo.

Toma asiento en la cama improvisada con un suspiro, y lo acompaño.

-Quería hablar contigo, Tommy

-¿Sobre qué?

-A ti de verdad te gustan las preguntas- se ríe suave y sinceramente -. Es solo que… creo que no debería guardármelo para después de los Penitentes.

Comienza a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo. Eso es raro en él, siempre parece muy seguro de sí mismo. De ver sus manos, paso a sus ojos, donde nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Tommy- tomó mis manos entre las suyas-, tú me gustas mucho.

Me quedo sin aliento. ¿Estoy soñando? ¿De verdad le gusto a Newt? ¡Oh, Dios! No lo puedo creer, le gusto al chico más amigable, simpático, valiente y guapo del Área.

-Lamento si te asusté- masajea mis manos con sus pulgares -, pero quiero ser sincero contigo.

Retiro una mano de las suyas, y parece asustado, pero la paso a su mejilla. Ahí descubrí algo: _Cuando lo acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda la vida con las manos vacías._

-También me gustas mucho, Newt.

Sonrió de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. Me acerqué a él poco a poco, sintiendo su aliento sobre mi boca; hasta que tomó mi nuca y estampó nuestros labios.

Esa noche dormimos juntos y abrazados, para al día siguiente luchar.

/ / / /

Nunca sucedió nada más que besos y caricias, y ahora me arrepiento de eso. Me hubiera gustado demostrarle que lo amo de todas las maneras posibles, pero las circunstancias no se dieron y ahora está lejos de mí, volviéndose loco y con una bola de Cranks.

Mis sollozos resonaban por las paredes del baño en el que me encerré. El corazón se me hace pedazos tras los recuerdos y la miertera nota, que se arruga cada vez más en mi puño. No puedo con esto, es demasiado. CRUEL no tenía por qué hacerme algo así, no tenía que arrebatarme lo que más amo en este garlopo mundo de plopus.

Minho abre la puerta, pero yo no escucho más que mis lamentos y la dulce voz de Newt en mi cabeza.


End file.
